Alma Congelada
by ChicaJJJ
Summary: [Fic no-participante del reto "Welcome to Disney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"] Una excursión de entrenamiento a la Ruta Nevada lleva a una curiosa chica a conocer el por qué el Encinar se congeló hace algunos años.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Pokémon ni Frozen me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Las líneas indican avance de tiempo. Presencia de flashback.

 **Nota inicial:** Bien, digamos que he tomado el concepto Frozen y lo he incluido en el universo Pokémon (?

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

La noticia se corrió de boca en boca desde Pueblo Azalea hasta todos los rincones de la región, pero no fue hasta que transmitieron la información oficial por la radio que todo el mundo se enteró de la magnitud de la tragedia: el Encinar, lugar habitado por la deidad del tiempo, Celebi, había sido cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo en su totalidad. No existían sospechosos porque era imposible que una persona haya causado tal desastre, por lo que los lugareños señalaban que todo era responsabilidad de Lugia o de Suicune, que querían probar a la humanidad como ya algunas veces lo habían hecho. Lo cierto es que ese fue un tema de conversación que duró hasta la actualidad, tiempo en el que el Encinar siguió condenado a un invierno invencible.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Alma congelada**

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

Lyra estaba tan furiosa por haber perdido que ni siquiera agradeció el hecho de que Price le recomendara con mucha amabilidad ir a la Ruta Helada para que pudiera practicar algunas técnicas contra pokémons de tipo hielo. Salió corriendo del gimnasio rumbo al Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Caoba, donde esperó impaciente a que le devolvieran la salud a sus compañeros y, por la cólera que seguía conservando, tampoco le dio las gracias a la enfermera que la atendió. Caminando por las calles del pueblo sin ir a ningún lugar en específico y pensando en las combinaciones que había usado mal en su batalla contra el líder de gimnasio, recibió una llamada al pokégear.

—¡Hola, hola! ¿A que no adivinas quién acaba de ganar su octava medalla sin debilitar a ninguno de sus seis pokémons?

—Arg, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces, Ethan. No es mi mejor día —dijo la chica aún con rastro de molestia.

Visualizó una banca cerca, en donde decidió tomar un descanso mientras hablaba con su amigo.

—Déjame adivinar ¿te confiaste demasiado? —preguntó la voz tras la llamada.

—Ese Price es un viejo muy problemático...

—Apuesto mis ocho relucientes medallas que fue tu culpa por querer ir a lo loco de nuevo y no entrenar lo suficiente... ¿Acaso antes de la batalla no fuiste a la ruta 44 o a la Ruta Helada?

La entrenadora se quedó muda mientras asumía con responsabilidad la derrota al fin. Era verdad que los pokémons del líder tipo hielo le llevaban una buena ventaja de nivel y que pudo planear una manera de igualar ese rubro antes de irse de cara contra la nieve de su gimnasio.

—No, no lo hice. Pero no eres el único que me habla de la Ruta Helada. El mismo anciano ese me dijo que sería buena idea entrenarme ahí... Claro que, lo mencionó antes que lo dejara hablando solo...

—Tú no cambias... Pues bien, anda a echar un vistazo y dale duro a la práctica.

—No es necesario que me lo digas —dijo Lyra antes de cortar la comunicación.

En unos minutos, el terrible de su compinche de viaje la había hecho volver en sí. Odiaba y amaba a ese sujeto.

Sin más preámbulos, la muchacha de coletas tomó marcha hasta la ruta 44 —donde entrenó por un corto periodo de tiempo con Farfetch'd, Sudowoodo y Meganium— para luego dirigirse al lugar donde encontraría la formula perfecta para vencer a Price: la Ruta Helada.

La chica no era precisamente una amante de las cuevas, y mucho menos si hacía frío dentro de ellas. Antes de entrar al lugar, se puso una chaqueta de lana de mareep que traía consigo en la mochila, no quería pescar alguna enfermedad respiratoria.

La primera parte de la ruta consistía de un terreno rocoso, pero unos metros más allá el suelo se cubría con una fina capa de hielo, haciendo que parte de la cueva se viera como una natural pista de patinaje a la que Lyra no resistió entrar a pesar del duro golpe que se dio al perder el equilibrio en el primer paso. Como no quería sentirse más ridícula, liberó a su Azumarill para que patinara con ella y así, en caso se fuera de bruces, tendría con quien reír. Su pokémon hacía gala del ataque tipo hielo que conocía para crear pequeñas rampas por donde se deslizaba e invitaba a su entrenadora a hacer lo mismo, aunque ella no aceptó por miedo a partirse la cabeza.

Terminado el rato de ocio, sacó de sus pokéballs a Miltank y a Krabby y todos juntos decidieron explorar lo que restaba de la curiosa ruta. Ventaja adicional era que todos se hacían más resistentes al frío. Caminó por un desnivel que la llevó hacia otra natural pista de patinaje que logró pasar aferrándose a unas rocas al borde que no estaban tan frías al tacto, como casi todo lo demás allí dentro. Un grupo de zubats tuvo la mala idea de cruzarse en su camino y sirvió como calentamiento antes de un Jynx y un Delibird muy alterados que también estaban en posición de ataque y a quienes, en lugar de aplastar, se dedicaron a calmar.

Descendiendo por una improvisada escalera de cuerda, llegaron a la parte baja de la cueva. Hacía más frío que antes y Lyra pusdo sentir una ligera ventisca en la cara. Dedujo que tenía que haber una salida secreta por ese rumbo y se propuso encontrarla, aunque antes sacó una linterna de su mochila para evitar estrellarse contra algo. El terreno de ese sótano era muy similar al de más arriba y los zubats tampoco tardaron en aparecer. No era nuevo decir que esos endemoniados pokémons se encargaban de hacerle la vida imposible a los entrenadores, pero había algo raro en ellos y la chica se dio cuenta cuando este segundo grupo los atacó: estaban nerviosos y confundidos, como queriendo huir sin saber por dónde. Lyra volteó para ver de qué escapaban y se topó de frente con un ataque tipo hielo que le hizo retroceder y que se le congelara la cabeza por unos instantes, como cuando tomaba algo muy frío de golpe. Miltak adaptó modo defensa hacia el lugar de donde vino el ataque en lo que Azumarill y Krabby hacían reaccionar a su entrenadora. La temperatura descendió un poco más y la ligera ventisca tomó fuerza, como si los incitara a retirarse y no seguir recorriendo la Ruta Helada. Lyra tomó consciencia que algo no andaba bien y regresó a todos su pokémons a las pokéballs para luego ponerse de pie e intentar regresar en sus pasos hasta la entrada de la cueva.

Con lo que no contó era que un conjunto de rayos de hielo llegaron desde el punto por donde llegó el primer ataque, dañando una roca sobresaliente y haciendo que una gran masa de nieve cayera sobre ella, sepultándola antes que pudiera escapar.

* * *

Despertó con una ligera molestia en la cabeza y mientras más abría los ojos, entendía menos cosas. Lo último que recordaba era su fallido escape de la Ruta Helada y ahora se encontraba en una carpa que nunca había visto (ni siquiera llevaba esas en la mochila) y dentro de un tosco saco de dormir. Asustada, rápidamente buscó el cierre de la tienda y se lanzó por la salida de esta sin haberse librado completamente de lo que la hacía parecer un Caterpie. Lyra intentaba no entrar en pánico, pero la vista exterior no ayudaba mucho: estaba en una planicie en el exterior de una montaña congelada al lado de una fogata a punto de apagarse ¿Qué diantres hacía ella allí?

Una vez que logró dejar el saco de dormir y ponerse de pie, examinó con más detenimiento el lugar. Había pisadas en la nieve que llevaban a una entrada a la montaña, de la que era parte, muy probablemente, la Ruta Helada. Era imposible que ella haya caminado hasta donde se encontraba, así que alguien la rescató y ahora estaba en el campamento de ese "alguien", esa era su teoría principal. Le costó unos cinco segundos preguntarse dónde estaba su mochila y sus pokémons. Afuera no había nada más que nieve, por lo que volvió a entrar a la carpa parea darse cuenta que todas sus pertenencias estaban al lado de donde despertó. Se colocó el cinturón con sus pokéballs y estaba por colgarse la mochila cuando observó que también había una nota y una pokéball de más junto a todo lo suyo.

« _No sé quién seas, pero creo que ya entendiste que no tienes que estar aquí._

 _Honchkrow te regresará a la ruta 44._

 _No intentes volver_ ».

—Vaya, qué amable —dijo con ironía la muchacha mientras tomaba la pokéball—. Es una pena que no quiera irme tan pronto.

La gratitud no fue su argumento principal, sino la curiosidad. Mientras la fogata expiraba, ella tomó valor e ingresó por donde se suponía que no tenía que ir.

* * *

El hecho de rescatar a alguien no estaba en sus planes. Apenas podía consigo mismo como para cargar con más responsabilidad, pero ¿cómo iba saber que justo una chica aparecería en medio de su descontrol? Había huido a ese lugar porque estaba seguro que ninguna persona descendería hasta lo más bajo de la Ruta Helada y podría estar tranquilo, pero no, existían las personas entrometidas.

El muchacho suspiró mientras se colocaba los guantes negros. Con la alteración de su rutina, ningún esfuerzo le dio el resultado que quería y decidió que era mejor regresar; solo esperaba que la chica ya se hubiera marchado. Salió del espacio donde estuvo practicando en compañía de su Weavile y subió por una pequeña rampa hasta estar cerca de la salida que llevaba al lugar donde se había instalado, donde regresó a su pokémon a su pokéball. Al levantar la mirada, se dio un susto de muerte al notar que la chica a la que ayudó a salirse de la nieve lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Hola —le dijo. Tenía una voz algo chillona, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba.

—¿Qué acaso no sabes leer? —contestó el chico, ignorando un poco su presencia y caminando hacia donde tenía planeado caminar en un principio.

—Obvio, pero no me gustó ese _tonito_.

—Las cosas escritas no tienen _tonito_.

—Vamos, que sé que entiendes el punto.

Los dos volvieron al improvisado campamento, Lyra siguiendo al extraño. Como vio que él no decía nada más, prosiguió hablando.

—Bueno, no me podía ir llevándome a tu Honchkrow.

—No le hubiese encomendado la misión de dejarte abajo si no le hubiese enseñado cómo regresar aquí ¿Crees que regalo pokémons o qué?

Lyra tuvo el perfil de su salvador con solo esa charla; un malhumorado y solitario sujeto; sin embargo, habían muchos detalles de lo que pasó que desconocía y por lo menos quería saber qué fue lo que pasó de boca del chico.

—Por supuesto que sabía que regresaría a ti —mintió—, pero se me hace raro subirme al pokémon de un extraño.

—¿Tenías otra opción? No tienes un pokémon tipo volador capaz de llevarte.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Era lo más probable. Y por cierto, no te me acerques demasiado. Como escribí, creo que sabes que no debes estar aquí.

El chico se acercó a la extinta fogata y, con ayuda de un encendedor logró revivirla en unos segundos, acomodando un poco la madera.

—Ok, si tanto te molesta que esté en este lugar o que me acerque, por lo menos contéstame un par de preguntas y me iré sin rechistar —dijo la Lyra intentando que su tono no suene ni tan alegre ni tan desafiante.

—Bueno —exclamó él sin muchas ganas, pero nervioso por si la desconocida supiera algo.

—Lo primero que quiero saber es cuál es tu nombre, chico pelirrojo.

—Silver.

—¿Cómo plata en inglés?

—Sí, y allí está tu par de preguntas, ahora vete.

Lyra estaba empezando a hartarse de esa forma tan brusca que tenía él de responder.

—¿No quieres saber cómo me llamo? —dijo acercándose a él a pesar de que le pidió que no lo hiciera.

—No nos vamos a volver a ver. Y no te acerques más o no responderé.

La seriedad en la última oración se sintió demasiado cierta que la muchacha se quedó quieta.

—Bien. No invadiré tu espacio vital, pero no me has dicho todo lo que quiero saber, Silver ¿Fuiste tú el que me salvaste?

—¿Ves a algún otro loco que ande por las montañas nevadas?

Detalles que agregar al perfil del montañero nevado: su sentido del humor asustaba.

—Solo te quería agradecer, gruñón —dijo Lyra cruzándose de brazos—, pude morir congelada... o convertirme en un fósil. Esos rayos de hielo salieron de la nada y todo esa nieve me cayó encima. Ahora que lo pienso, es raro que no me duela nada.

—Ajá.

—¿Ajá?

—Claro, por supuesto.

—¿Por supuesto de qué? ¿Cómo rayos es que vas a hacer amigos si no dejas de responder de maneras tan raras?

El semblante de Silver cambió de seriedad a furia.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete de una maldita vez!

Su grito vino acompañado de la aparición de unos picos de hielo que brotaron del suelo, apuntando hacia Lyra, que crearon una barrera a su alrededor. El muchacho, se miró las manos y vio que el hielo había logrado traspasar la capa de cuero de los guantes y miró horrorizado a la chica, quién observaba algo asustada, pero sin decir una palabra.

—Vete, por favor —pidió de nuevo el muchacho, ahora agregando una carga muy grande de tristeza—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Comprendió la chica de coletas que el asunto escapaba de la lógica y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, liberó al Honchkrow de Silver para después dejarse llevar por él hasta la ruta 44.

* * *

—¿Qué tanto hacías que no me contestabas, infeliz?

—Todos tenemos derecho a comer, niña —respondió Ethan por el pokégear.

—Cierto —la chica cambió el rumbo de su caminata hacia la pizzería de Ciudad Caoba recordando que eran las cuatro de la tarde y aún no había comido por todo el "frío" asunto—, pero hay algo que necesito comentarte con urgencia. No sabes lo que me pasó en la Ruta Helada.

—¿Los zubats debilitaron a todos tus pokémons?

—Uy sí, me matas de la risa —dijo en el tono sárcastico que la mayoría del tiempo utilizaba con su amigo.

—Vale, lo siento. Mejor continúa.

—Pues, me encontré con un chico muy raro que me rescató cuando un montón de nieve se me vino encima en la parte baja de la ruta.

—Sigue, que se está poniendo interesante...

Lyra tardó un poco en entender a qué se refería su amigo.

—¡No va por ese lado lo que te quiero contar! —reclamó— Es más que nada lo inusual que era ese chico... Sé que va a sonar increíble, pero ese chico podía... podía controlar el hielo.

Un silencio abrupto apareció en la llamada.

—Ethan ¿sigues allí?

—¿El chico tenía cabello largo largo y rojizo? —preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Lo que se temía.

—Lyra, escúchame con atención: No vuelvas a acercarte a ese chico por nada del mundo. Olvida la Ruta Helada; si quieres ahora mismo voy a Caoba y entreno contigo hasta que puedas vencer a Price, pero no vuelvas allí ¿entendiste?

—¿Qué sabes de Silver que yo no sepa?

Ethan suspiró tras la línea.

—Va a tomar un tiempo.

—Tengo hasta llegar a la pizzería, aún tengo que caminar varias cuadras.

—Bueno... ¿recuerdas que el Encinar se congeló hace algunos años?

* * *

Técnicamente estuvo un día sin hacer nada en el hospedaje de la ciudad. No tenía demasiadas ganas de entrenar ni de salir siquiera. Llevaba meditando cada minuto que podía lo que le había dicho Ethan sobre el extraño pelirrojo de la montaña. Supuso que su amigo iba a reaccionar a modo de burla, diciendo que esas cosas no eran posibles, que todo había sido culpa del golpe que se dio con la nieve, pero no: tenía que contarle lo que le contó y así confundirla y asustarla más. Para colmo, ese día hacía más frío de lo normal.

Conociendo a Lyra, no fue lo mejor darle tanta información, pero Ethan necesitaba que comprenda lo peligroso que era volver a acercarse a Silver porque conocía perfectamente que ella era capaz de ir a buscarlo. Y esa era justamente la idea que llegó a la mente de la chica como conclusión a su filosofía. Necesitaba saber de él, conocerlo mejor, preguntarle por qué tenía tanta carga de tristeza, esa que pudo sentir en la última frase que salió de sus labios; aunque, claro, no quería morir congelada. Quizá solo tenía que guardar distancia. Sí, eso era; además, tenía que entrenar (aunque esto último lo usaba para convencerse a sí misma que no iba exclusivamente para averiguar más del chico de las nieves). Tenía que volver porque así de intempestiva y anormal era la motivación de Lyra a veces. La chica salió rumbo al Centro Pokémon para sacar a su Xatu de la PC y no tener que subir a la montaña por la Ruta Helada.

En una de las calles, vio su reflejo en la vitrina de una tienda de ropa y un pequeño detalle la sorprendió: un mechón de su flequillo ahora era blanco.

* * *

Lo intentó como todos los días a la misma hora. Creó cuatro bloques gigante de hielo a su alrededor y se concentró en ellos; su Weavile lo miraba desde una plataforma a un lado por su propia seguridad. Confiaba en su entrenador, pero él mismo le había ordenado mantener una distancia prudente en caso pasara lo del día anterior.

Silver estaba con los ojos cerrados, canalizando su energía para revertir el descenso de la temperatura de los elementos que lo rodeaban cuando escuchó pasos acercándose; el lugar era pequeño y tenía mucho eco, el suficiente como para que una respiración que no era la suya o la de su pokémon se sintiera. Este ya había adoptado posición de ataque ante la presencia del intruso y Silver se desplazó con sigilo hacia la entrada.

—Muéstrate —exigió el chico al notar que la persona que estaba con ellos en la helada cueva se había escondido tras unas rocas.

—Ok, ok, solo... solo no hagas lo de la otra vez, por favor.

Reconoció la voz chillona y pronto vio aparecer a la chica que lo había sacado de sus casillas. Estaba sorprendido de que, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer, haya decidido volver.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Qué acaso no tienes miedo que te vuelva un cubo de hielo?

—Si te soy sincera, ya era demasiado tarde cuando mi lado coherente volvió a tomar el control sobre mí.

No la entendía y no sabía si era porque las personas eran complejas o porque la chica realmente era muy rara.

—Vete, no es bueno que estés aquí

—Ya lo sé, ya me lo advirtieron.

—¿Y por qué no le hiciste caso al que te lo dijo? —preguntó Silver enojado.

—Ethan tiende a exagerar las cosas...

La expresión de Silver cambió drásticamente. Se pudo decir que le ocurrió un crisis de ausencia mientras el suelo que pisaba se cubría por una delgada capa de hielo. Su Weavile lo observó intranquilo e hizo lo posible por llamar su atención y devolverlo a la realidad con algunos golpeas leves, pero nada daba resultado. Volteó a mirar desafiante a Lyra, quien al ver la extensión del hielo conforme al pasar de los segundos se asustó y se escondió entre las rocas nuevamente. Lo único que estaba logrando era empeorar la situación ¿Qué le costaba dejar al chico en paz y hacer su entrenamiento en cualquier otra parte del planeta? La única opción que no implicaba apostar su integridad física era regresar por donde llegó y estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo. Miró al pelirrojo y observó que la capa de hielo ya no solo estaba ascendiendo por las paredes rocosas, sino también por el cuerpo del chico. El frío le llegaba a las rodillas y Silver no lograba volver en sí, solo permanecía de pie mirando al infinito.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Sintió un movimiento en su cinturón causado por un tambaleo constante en la pokéball de Xatu. Estaba tan tensa que le constó un rato entender que su pokémon pedía ser liberado. Lyra, resignada ante la demanda de su compañero que no la dejaba pensar en más posibilidades de solucionar el problema, terminó sacándolo y este se colocó a su lado, tomándola con ambas alas y abrazándola. Usando sus poderes psíquicos para darle a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones a su entrenadora en ese momento, Xatu la miró a los ojos por unos segundos mientras le trasmitía la información que se necesitaba para evitar que una tragedia más sucediese.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

Un niño de despeinado y oscuro cabello corría desesperadamente en medio de la vegetación del bosque conocido como Encinar en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Su semblante no era el mejor; se notaba que el miedo se había apoderado de él, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo peor. Tras él, otro pequeño corría persiguiéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos, lamentando cómo era que se había desarrollado todo hasta el momento y tratando de ver cara a cara a su amigo para explicarle bien el asunto.

El primer niño no puso mucha atención en el camino y tropezó con una roca, lo que hizo que el que lo venía siguiendo lograra alcanzarlo. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un instante antes que el niño en el suelo los cerrara y se cubriera la cara con los brazos raspados, como implorando que el otro niño no lo lastimara.

—Ethan —dijo el que estaba de pie entre lágrimas—, yo... yo no soy un monstruo...

—¡Aléjate de mì, Silver! ¡Vi cómo congelaste a ese pokémon con tus manos! —dijo el pequeño retrocediendo como podía, tratando de alejarse del que antes consideraba su mejor amigo.

—Por lo menos deja que congele el dolor de tu caída...

—¡Qué te vayas! ¡Déjame solo!

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y canalizó su energía hacia sus manos, apuntando a su amigo para aliviarle la molestia que lo aquejaba. Esa era su intención, pero no resultó para nada como quería. Ethan se había dado cuenta que Silver quería usar su poder con él y soltó un grito que los asustó a ambos, haciendo que se desconcentrara y terminara apuntando al santuario que estaba a su costado. Un rayo de hielo hizo que, en unos segundos, el altar a Celebi fuese cubierto por una capa de hielo que luego se fue extendiendo por árboles y arbustos, incluso por el mismo suelo.

—No... no... detente... por favor... ¡Detente! —gritó desesperado Silver al ver lo que había hecho.

Ethan, más nervioso que nunca, se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y liberó a su Aipom para que lo ayudara a huir a la caseta de ruta más cercana. No deseaba seguir tan cerca de ese _monstruo._ El otro niño, por su parte, cayó de rodillas a la vez que observaba como todas las plantas, e incluso los pokémons que no lograron huir del avance del hielo a tiempo, eran escarchados por su error.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

Lyra salió del trance con una sola idea en la cabeza. Como imaginaba, Ethan no le había contado la historia completa y ahora entendía por qué Silver se había puesto así tan súbitamente cuando la oyó mencionar el nombre de su amigo. Si bien era verdad que el chico de las nieves congeló el Encinar, lo hizo sin querer; él solo deseaba ayudar su compañero a dejar de sentir el dolor del tropiezo y hacerle entender que seguía siendo una persona común y corriente a pesar de tener esa _magia_. De seguro también había congelado el dolor de ser sepultada por la gran masa de nieve de Lyra.

—¡Siiiiiilveeeeeeeer! —gritó la chica dejando de esconderse entre las enormes piedras— ¡Sé que no puedes dejar de cargar con tu pasado, pero no pienses en eso como algo que no tiene solución! ¡ _Solo estás haciendo que se te congele el alma_!

Había sentido la adrenalina de pelear contra siete líderes de gimnasio, pero nada se comparaba a los bombazos que le estaba dando el corazón en ese instante. Se moría de miedo de estar sola frente a Silver en ese estado y se sentía peor cada vez que daba un paso para acercarse más a él.

—¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Puedes evitar que el hielo siga avanzando! ¡¿Crees que me quedaría aquí si no confiara en que detendrás todo esto sabiendo que puedo morir?!

Lyra ya se encontraba dentro de la zona helada a pesar que el Weavile de Silver le hacía señas para que no se acercara más. Su miedo se esfumó para dar paso a esa calidez y confianza que decían que poseía a la hora de tratar con las personas que realmente estimaba; si bien no conocía bien al chico, esa visión que le dio a conocer su pokémon había logrado que le comparta un poco de su aprecio.

—¡Si Ethan no quiso ser tu amigo, yo puedo serlo!

No supo qué tanto haría repercusión esa frase hasta que un destello de luz proveniente de Silver hizo que tanto ella como Weavile y Xatu se cubrieran los ojos para no quedarse ciegos. Se asustaron con lo repentino y rápido que fueron las acciones a continuación, haciendo como si la casi congelación de la Montaña que albergaba la Ruta Helada no fuera más que un horrible sueño. Dos segundos después, todo el hielo que se estaba extendiendo proveniente del muchacho empezó a desaparecer, dejando con la boca abierta a Lyra, quien veía como de pronto Silver se levantaba y ponía sus ojos en ella un tanto enojado.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿No te dije que debías irte de aquí?

La chica sonrió al notar que el muchacho había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Sí, ya me iba ¡Pero volveré pronto!

Definitivamente tenía muchas cosas que pensar y la aventura de su vida en su memoria. Lyra salió dando saltitos de la cueva seguida de su Xatu. Silver la miró confundido, pero no pudo negar que, por alguna razón desconocida, quería que su última frase fuera cierta.

* * *

Ya había descansado lo suficiente, por lo que salió de la carpa y entró a la Ruta Helada nuevamente. No había rastro del incidente, solo se podían ver los cuatro bloques de hielo que había creado con anterioridad. Silver se acercó a uno de ellos y le apuntó con las manos. Tenía un sentimiento ansioso que lo hacía creer que era el momento preciso para intentar revertir el hechizo de hielo una vez más. Cerró los ojos deseando lograrlo esta vez y no pensó en los errores que había cometido en el pasado, sino en lo que estaba haciendo para remediarlos. La energía comenzó a fluir desde lo más profundo de su alma hacia sus extremidades superiores, haciendo que se sintiese extrañamente feliz, pero aún así no sonriera.

Abrió los ojos con incertidumbre y lanzó un suspiro que reflejaba satisfacción: si bien el bloque no había logrado disminuir su tamaño, pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a resbalar por los costados de este. Ahora que ya le había agarrado el truco, lo demás era cuestión de práctica.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

La noticia se corrió de boca en boca desde Pueblo Azalea hasta todos los rincones de la región, pero no fue hasta que transmitieron la información oficial por la radio que todo el mundo se enteró de la magnitud del milagro: el Encinar, lugar habitado por la deidad del tiempo, Celebi, estaba dejando atrás la capa de hielo que lo cubrió por tantos años para volver a ser el lugar lleno de vida que era antes. No existían sospechosos porque era imposible que una persona haya causado tal maravilla, por lo que los lugareños señalaban que todo era responsabilidad de Ho-Oh o de Entei, que querían ayudar a la humanidad como ya algunas veces lo habían hecho. Lo cierto es que ese fue un tema de conversación que duró por varios meses, tiempo en el que el Encinar estuvo en todo su apogeo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Nota final:** Para hacerlo en dos días, no me parece un mal trabajo xD

¿Quieres lanzarme algo? ¿Flores, chocolates, tomates o ladrillos? ¡A los reviews entonces! c:


End file.
